parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Walrus
One of the largest and most distinctive of all pinnipeds, the walrus (Odobenus rosmarus) is renowned for its enormous tusks, which can reach an incredible one metre in length. Although both sexes have the distinctively prolonged upper canines, the much larger male has tusks which are considerably longer and thicker than the female’s. The foreflippers are short and squarish like those of a sea lion, while the rear flippers resemble those of true seals, but compared with otherpinnipeds, the walrus’ bulky body is much less streamlined, as it forages for sessile organisms. The blunt muzzle of the walrus is also highly distinctive, as is the dense protrusion of whiskers on the upper lip, which are used to detect and identify objects in the substrate. Walrus skin is remarkably thick and tough, an attribute that protects against injury from other walrus’ tusks, and from the rough rocks and sharp ice it lumbers over when hauling out, and when ploughing through the substrate in search of food. Except on the flippers, walrus skin is also covered with short, coarse hair that gets sparser in adult males, particularly around the neck and chest. In older bulls, this area is characteristically covered with lumps and nodules that are thicker than the surrounding skin, and protect the tissues underneath from the tusks of competitors. Skin colouration varies with activity, appearing pale grey when in cold water, due to reduced blood flow to the skin, but becoming characteristically darker reddish-brown when warm and dry. Males also become paler with age, such that some older bulls almost look albinistic. Walrus Subspecies *Pacific Walrus *Atlantic Walrus Roles *It played Mudka's Meat Hut Chef in The Mallard's New Groove *It played Sidney in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) *They played Robin, Robin's Dad and Robin's Mom in King of Sea Creatures and Walrus and the King *It played Ankylosaurus in ARCTIC ANIMAL *It played Wallabee Beatles/Numbuh 4 in Codename: Polar Animals Next Door *It played Homer Simpson in The Simpsons (NatureRules1 Version) (because their fat and chubby) Gallery walrus.jpg WalrusImage.jpg Odobenus Rosmarus.jpg 800px-Walrus.jpeg Walrus,_Pacific_(Brother_Bear).png|Brother Bear (2003) Dexter's Lab Walrus.jpg Fantasia 2000 Walrus.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Pacific_Walrus (Wild Kratts).png MSB Walrus.png Ready_to_be_Filmed.jpg Pacific_Walrus_(Blue_Fang).jpg penguinclowns.png Bubba_the_Walrus.jpg Cats Don't Dance Warlus.png|Cats Don't Dance (1997) JQ Walrus.png|Arctic Splashdown (1964) IMG 7790.jpg IMG_7867.PNG IMG_7906.PNG|The Sword in the Stone (1963) IMG_8105.JPG|Polar Pests (1958) IMG 4989.JPG IMG 8376.JPG IMG 9576.PNG|Keep Cool (2000) x240-jHC.jpg IMG 8936.JPG IMG 0652.JPG IMG 0922.PNG walrus-kemono-friends.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Octonauts_Walrus.png Sea elephant king.jpg Alphabet Train.jpg 35829D6A-FA02-4C46-90DE-B7117BC8840B.jpeg Ringed Seals and Walruses.png Dash the Walrus.jpg Camels Ducks Egrets Okapis Antelopes Elephants Zebras Rhinoceroses Gorillas Hippopotamuses Flamingos Penguins Doves Mandrills Chimpanzees Baboons Spider Monkeys Jaguars Leopards Lions Cheetahs Rabbits.png Animals That Have Tusks Like Narwhals Elephants and Walruses.png Sesame Street Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501.jpg JungleBunchWalruses.jpeg 791905D5-D997-4473-8F52-55C494460141.jpeg W is for Walrus.jpeg W3.png Star_meets_Walrus.png Chowder meets Walrus.png Wackford the Walrus.jpeg 50217.jpg Tsits-walrus-merlin.jpg VeggieTales Walrus.png Walrus switch zoo.jpg Simpsons NR1.png How to Milk a Walrus.png Fisher price Walrus.jpg W.A.N.D.E.R..jpeg Stanley Walrus.jpg MGPaM Walrus.png Todoroki Seeichi.png|Killing Bites (2018) Derek.png 4239144127 1eb93af377 b.jpg Todoroki_Seeichi.png|Killing Bites (2018) Hoagie as a Walrus.png P2201196.JPG Screenshot 2019-03-20 at 9.21.43 AM.png Mickey Walrus.png TLH Walrus.jpg VWX (Alphabet Band).png Indianapolis Zoo Walrus.png Safari Island Walrus.png Homer Walrus.png Pandavision walrus.png Star meets Pacific Walrus.png Zoo-cup-005-walrus.png Wendy Walrus.png Wally Walrus.png Blue's Clues Walrus.png Point Defiance Zoo Walruses.png Batw-animal encyclopedia-walrus.png PawPatrol Walrus.jpg|Paw Patrol MMHM Walrus.png Sesame Street Walrus.png Little Einsteins Walrus.png Rileys Adventures Pacific Walrus.jpg Henry's Amazing Animals Walruses.png Mallet_walrus.png|Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus (2002) Wild Republic Walrus.png The Walrus Goes Groan.png Clay Walrus.png Baby Time Walrus.png MagicBox Walrus.png EFlash Walrus.png Riley and Elycia meets Pacific Walrus.jpg Books DSC 4887gds.JPG IMG 2871.JPG IMG 3037.JPG 122E034F-E15C-46A6-BC23-C0C5F7790BEC.jpeg A86A1157-19CF-4780-84E9-1BE38F94CC29.jpeg C05CFF1E-E6B9-4A44-B358-1D99EFC9FB7A.jpeg FDF2C4C4-7DC2-4C56-BD13-B356FAE6583D.jpeg Animal Parade (12).jpeg C42034CD-2FFD-49FB-BEC3-D0788B3F5018.jpeg C3B93DAD-EB40-447F-ACE3-D708854AEB8B.jpeg D4E9686C-195C-4737-92D1-7CB2BD53A4AE.jpeg E5F1808D-317D-6959-13E3-9DC4CE75C6BF.jpeg D33F6995-2B94-49C4-AC52-8EF710F353CB.jpeg 8B56D36F-53CE-4EAD-80A4-3B9522A0C9E6.jpeg FAB3E614-3F84-49F6-9E97-58FFF7A9D04D.jpeg C6328E2A-E4D1-4C05-AAE2-430398F4582A.jpeg 31BBC536-8917-4669-ADB1-9A7BB5D00939.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (11).jpeg AF4C56EE-CA59-5A97-B50D-2C3BFF660C02.jpeg B4ADE6BF-2494-4A55-B48E-755ED95B7C98.jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (53).jpeg 610D5907-C902-4B7F-B78F-4F0C9EB933AF.jpeg D6A63853-A428-4B08-993B-BDE59143B9FA.jpeg DD018390-8ED3-5C15-BBDA-2A3548F980E1.jpeg 60A9A941-2207-4C59-91C3-08FDC725E733.jpeg F1B1DA43-9A37-4A66-B4E2-8CF8DE44D7C1.jpeg 7EA35E0B-F21B-4507-82C0-2973EFBB7AE4.jpeg 00107157-D88A-45D7-8596-84A8225CD3B3.jpeg 36A68C87-746B-42DA-8603-F5A35B3AE943.jpeg F7FE1120-8CBD-401F-B4AA-F74FC1C92D52.jpeg 47B79D98-857C-53EB-9714-A6B46C4BF054.jpeg D872AA2C-ADF6-4C70-9824-46211E26ED0F.jpeg AD6B5295-E106-4AB2-A466-65DFA363BBA0.jpeg BA3CD8D3-4DE5-4811-BF84-86D39FEE3C28.jpeg 81CBA4FE-0975-42F9-87D8-C4CD98A87909.jpeg C8236282-8DF7-4CD0-856A-8CA51ED2185B.jpeg 5D9A2775-27C3-47DB-94F8-43D6EA1128C9.jpeg C332090B-477C-438A-8FD2-EA94FCBAF2ED.jpeg D0515F9D-8D49-4ED3-BFAD-4DF7BA031A52.jpeg CB346549-9083-441E-B8A4-D4F5864ED895.jpeg 69558B11-3B6E-4760-BF51-E8F2D61B691A.jpeg 571C3359-A0F8-445E-B2E0-5919A5783133.jpeg 294A415C-8701-4AF7-A94E-F2FD3549AD56.jpeg E9593149-5227-5E6F-BC94-17A0B22F91C3.jpeg 3759EA34-4EB9-4611-A040-DF36EFB3D800.jpeg CDB2C465-0726-4B82-8E57-B9DB995B1D4E.jpeg 0685A22F-1013-4976-861F-39692B408406.jpeg Also See *Harp Seal *Ringed Seal *Grey Seal *Ribbon Seal *Bearded Seal *Hooded Seal *Spotted Seal Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:European Animals Category:Arctic Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Pinnipeds Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Club Penguin Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Alice in Wonderland Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Ice Age Village Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:In Search of Santa Animals Category:Eras of Alchemy Animals Category:The Sword in the Stone Animals Category:Brown Animals Category:Chilly Willy Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:Don Bluth Animals Category:Storks Animals Category:Racing Stripes Animals Category:Pepsi Commercial Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Point Defiance Zoo & Aquarium Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:The Raccoons Animals Category:Talking ABC Animals Category:PJ Masks Animals Category:Carson Dellosa Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Predator Splashdown Animals Category:Shark and Other Sea Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Ocean Life Dictionary Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:The Sea Mammal Alphabet Book Animals Category:Polar Bear, Polar Bear, What Do You Hear Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Chimelong Kingdom Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Disenchantment Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Alpha Zoo Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: Marine Mania Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Polar Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:The A to Z Book of Wild Animals Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of the Polar Regions Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Senses Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:The Atlas of Endangered Animals Animals Category:Extinctosaurus: Encyclopedia of Lost and Endangered Species Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Killer Creatures (Life Size Books) Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Alphabet Band Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Polar Wildlife Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Making Fiends Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Splash and Bubbles Animals Category:Kappa Mikey Animals Category:Corneil and Bernie Animals Category:Vulnerable Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Eric Carle's Animals Animals Animals Category:Fangs (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Safari world animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:Animal Alphabet (Bert Kitchen) Animals Category:Book of World Records - Animal World Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Whales and Other Sea Mammals Animals Category:Amazing Animal Facts Animals Category:Planet Earth Animals Category:Planet Earth: Big World, Small World Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Llama Llama Animals Category:100 Facts: Mammals Animals Category:100 Facts: Oceans Animals Category:Killing Bites Animals Category:Jonny Quest Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:New York Aquarium Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Moana Animals Category:Wolf's Rain Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Meet the orchestra animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Animals Category:Arctic Dogs Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:Gumby Animals Category:The Usborne Big Book of Big Animals Animals Category:Creature Comforts Animals Category:Mammals (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Fish & Shellfish and Other Aquatic Creatures Animals Category:Scandinavian Animals Category:Roger Priddy Animals Category:Animal A-Z (Smart Kids) Animals Category:Sly Cooper Animals Category:Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Bunnies' ABC (Little Golden Book) Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals